After I came
by Despicable Margo
Summary: I continued Barbie as The Island Princess. After she came back from her honeymoon. Ro's point of view. Her first day as Princess of Apollonia.
1. Arrival To The Castle

We approached to the castle, again. It was beautiful honeymoon back there but I was really sad to hear that Tika, Azul and Sagi didn't want to come back with us. They said they will be after we visit the island next time. Oh, well if they want to spent more time in the wild, let them.

Its been like a month since Antonio and me have got married. The days we spent back there was quite nice, I'll say…

Now, we were on our way back to the castle, my new home on a carriage with Antonio by my side.

"Ro! We are here!" he called me as he noticed the castle, just a yard away from the carriage.

"Oh! that's cool!" I replied in agreement.

"So what do you think, your first day as the princess of Apollonia?"

"Well… not much." I nodded."I am really happy to be here with you today!"

"Me too."

The carriage stopped at the gateway. I remember, stopping here when immediately Antonio's sisters ran to their brother.

The driver opened the door for us. Antonio got out first then extended his hand for me to descend the vehicle.

I accepted his hand with a smile and got down. I really felt fresh as I got out into the air.

"Ro!" I heard some girly voices behind me. Oh! it was the princesses but I couldn't get used to the fact that why did they call me first and not Antonio.

They ran to me, not him. They happily greeted and welcomed me. I did too, and pampered them back while Antonio was busy talking with the driver.

"Where is Tika, Azul and Sagi?" they asked.

"I am sorry to say that they will be coming here next time, they are back at the island."

As he finished he turned around. "Whoa! Looks like someone has forgotten their brother!"

The three girls turned to face him but soon again turned to me and began to talk with me.

I chuckled. "Ok, girls! But there is someone who really missed you!" my eyes pointed at Antonio.

He nodded.

"We now have a new sister! Someone who really loves us!" the girls replied and turned back to me. What did I do to them that they ever found so loveable?  
>"Oh, is it?" Antonio teased.<p>

"Yes, it is!" Sofia, the blonde one turned at him.

"Yeah!" Rita and Gina both said in unison.

"Okay… fine! But , I really missed you!" he lowered himself and deliberately hugged his sisters.

"Let us go!" they yelled.

"No, I won't! I still love my sisters!"

The whole situation made me laugh. "Okay, okay so can we please now go inside?"

"Ofcourse!" they said from his hug. He let them go and we both began to climb up the stairs. The girls followed.

As I took each step, strange feelings took inside me. Something like a feeling of my new home or what it would be like, what things might differ after this? 

We got inside the castle. When I first saw it , I was amused and totally acting weird as I entered. But this time, I felt quite homely.

The glass, the walls, the paintings, chandeliers, everything seemed familiar.

"Ro, are you okay?" I suddenly felt like getting up from my dream as I heard him calling me.

"Yes, I am fine."

Just like before, we entered the ballroom to meet Antonio's and now also my in-laws, the king and queen. What if they feel the same way they met me before, but I was sure that was not to happen.

"Mom, dad! Look who is here!" Gina ran inside with the other two.

The king and queen turned around as they were talking. "Oh, Antonio, Rosella!"

I gently smiled and me along with him approached to meet them.

"Your Highnesses." I bowed to greet them.

"Ro, what are you doing?" the king stopped me as he helped me to stand up.

"You don't need to anymore… we are a family now." The queen said as he hugged Antonio and turned to me for a hug.

I politely accepted her hug and stood beside Antonio. "Did you had a great time, where are your animals?"

"We did… but the animals said they wanted to spent more time there and will be coming here next time."I nodded.

"Oh!" the queen called out. "Okay then, so off you go upstairs to your room and freshen up. meet us after a while for some refreshments."

"We will." Antonio put his hand across my wrist and nodded.

"Okay, then… see you later." The king called out.

We walked to the stairs. Oh! I have so much memory with those stairs. The same from where Princess Luciana came to meet him, from where I walked down to the ball."

I felt funny as I began to ascend.

We reached a our room. to tell the truth I had no idea how it looked like cause I've never been there.

" After you!" Antonio allowed me to open the door.

"Um.. I am nervous!" I chuckled, nervously.

"Why would you be, dear? Go on, its your new home, remember?"

"Well…" I gently opened the doors and it opened with a creak.

"Whoa…" the room was beautiful and huge. It was totally crimson with red curtains , their were some sofas and a dresser, some plants. Two large windows, a beautiful crystal chandelier lit with lots of candles. Some paintings and other fancy objects.

"Do you like it?" he walked as I explored the room, more like strolling around it cause it was really big. Almost as big as the greenhouse. I thin even more!

"I love it! Wow! I can't believe I am actually staying _in_ here."

"Why is it so unbelievable to you? You are a Princess now!" he teased.

"Still…" I walked forward, looking at him when suddenly I tripped and fell over the bed. "Whoa!"

Wow, all along I didn't even notice the enormous bed here, strange! It was totally white.

Antonio chuckled as he saw me lying aimlessly and sat beside me.

"Hmm, this bed is soft. I love it!" I looked at him.

"Finally, I am going to have a good night sleep!" he fell down to and looked at me.

I quickly got up, my cheeks blushing.

"Wait, Ro!" he took my hand and again made me fall down but this time _on _him.

"Funny, I've got to go!" I tried to get up from him.

"Ro..come on! Why do you always try to stay away from me?"

"No I don't .I just need to go, right now!"

"What's so important?" he sat down and rose an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I smiled.

"What ever it is you can't go away from me now!" he looked at me cheekily.

"Come on! Why not?" I was a bit annoyed.

"Ro, I want you to stay with me." He said in the same tune, he said when we danced at the ball.

"I-I can't." I sighed sadly, just like I replied to him at the ball. I was mocking him, I know that.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause I have work to do!" I quickly got up and ran.

"I will get you!" he laughed.

"Okay! But later!" I went to the cupboard to get some clothes to be changed.

He too didn't force me to stay with him, anymore but just followed me to where I was standing.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to take a shower", I closed the door and entered the bathroom.

"Oh!" he followed me.

"Don't say that you are staying with me until then!"I went inside the dressing room as I took my clothes off and hung them by the wall.

"No… ofcourse not!" he chuckled.

"Then go away! How can I ever take a shower with you standing there? Seriously just go away!"

"Ro, don't make me remember those things again, will you. Please!" he teased.

"What things?"

"Oh! so you forgot? Remember the last day at the island you and me were on the sea? Alone?"

"Okay… I got it! You need not to say it anymore!" I had remembered that incident as soon as he told the first phrases.

Yew! That was horrible! I was totally naked that night with him as we swam on the sea with lots of romance. Yuck!

"Fine, now go away!"

Ok, so that's what it is? Keep in mind, it will be more nasty by the end of the day and a lot of romance. Please leave me a review so I can know what you think about it!


	2. Getting Ready For What?

Hello there! Sorry for the delay, here it is. Chapter 2!

* * *

><p>"Yeah, like could you go already?" I yelled at him for the final time as he left the room.<p>

"Fine! I'm going!" Antonio loooked at me with annoyance.

Just then was a knock at the door, even though it was open.

"What now?!" I wrapped the bathing suit on my body and walked out to see who it was.

"Your Highness?" Some female voices called as I saw three palace maids waiting at the door.

I felt a bit annoyed and also a bit humiliated for them to see me like this.

"Yes, do you girls need anything?"

"Well... the question was if you needed something. From us." A black haired girl nodded.

"Me? I didn't call you!" I shook my head.

"We know, but the queen..." Another brown hair cut in. " She sent us here for preparing you."

"Me?"

"Yes, she told us to... um, give you manicure and your hair, your dressing..."

What?! she thinks I am not right enough to care of myself?!

"Well, um...Okay? Come in!" I looked down and opened the door a bit more for them to enter.

This would be relaxing. I really did like this special care I got for the sake of me being a princess. Last time was...maybe before my wedding day.

(Wabbling Babbling bubbles poofs out to the screen when you see Ro lying like a queen on the beautiful, royal, luxurious bathtub, ofcourse the bubbles which is above from her boobs, with the maids around, one at her nails, one at the toe and one shampooing her hair?)

* * *

><p>I was chattering with the maids about stuff, how where they. They were the only ones that kept me away from getting bored. Yes, this was quite relaxing. My backache from all that carriage ride, stress all were out.<p>

I noticed one thing about my hair which was really tangled up in that salty water and dirt just when I had came to Apolloinia for the first time with Antonio.

I often had to moan as Briana, the maid at my hair used the comb to do my hair. Also a bit humiliated. A princess's hair is a tangled bush!

One hour passed, but I was still at the same state, sitting bored.

"Can you make it a bit quick?" i sent a look at the three of them.

"We are almost done, your highness." Lily, the black-haired one with my nails finished the orange nail polish as she put it back and began to rub my nail's ends with a stick for the second time.

Briana, my hair one, finished brushing my hair.

It was still good enough that I got to get up and get dressed. I wore the orange gown I had selected before the bath. Yeah, I was free to choose what I wanted to wear. It was deep orange with some red embroideries around the neck and shoulder.

"So, I think that is it!" I gave them a grateful smile after what they had done.

My nails shined in the orange colour, my tangled hair which was now the most softest and shiniest ever, I didn't look at the toes cause I was wearing a same matching pair of orange slippers.

Briana gave one more finishing touch to my hair my brushing it into a elegant style although it was untied, while the other two girls struggled with pulling a large box, more than ten feet tall beside the dresser I was sitting at.

Lily opened the doors, just as the two walls flung away to the other side, my eyes only looked at sparkles from above to bottom.

It was full of crowns. Princess crowns. On the very top of the cupboard were big ones and the bottom were the tiniest with only one color of gem, not to say they were more of regular use.

"Whoa..." I gazed at those, not in the feeling for are these all mine but the quantity of them.

"Huh! Your highness. Your Crowns. Which one would you like to wear?" Lily gave a sigh of effort and smiled at me, her hands at her hips.

"Um..." i got up from the chair to the moveable treasure cupboard.

Lily and the other maid stepped aside, insisting me to choose.

I didn't look above for big ones, instead I looked down for a small, light one cause i wasn't so good at handling crowns ever since my coronation as the princess of Paladia. It always fell of and that crown was big one.

I chose a simple gold crown with some amethysts on the top, orange ones, as per as my dress. It was a nice one, simple, elegant and easy to manage. I thought as I looked at the mirror and placed it on my head, careful not to mess my hair.

Whooh! it didn't fall. I smiled contentfully at me as I watched the mirror and also at the girls. "Thanks for everything."

"Anytime you highness!"

I nodded but just as my eyes went to the clock, "It's 1 already!?"

I rushed from the room, my hands holding the piece of cloth that often distracted me from running. It was a long dress.

I hurried down the stairs but unfortunately I lost my balance and I was about to fall, down. Here I come, to a world of pain!

Just as I was about to fall down, my crown had to came of from my head but that a bit before right after I slipped my feet and fell on someone's arm.

It was like so fast that I didn't evem have the time to notice that Antonio was there ascending while I was descending off the stairs in haste.

"What are you doing?!" He looked at me with confusion as he helped me stand on properly right after he caught the flying crown as it was about to hit the ground and probably loose a gem.

"Becareful with that!" he placed the crown on my head.

"Thanks."

"What's the rush?"

"Well, i thought I was probably running late. It's been one or two hours."

"Silly! It's the prefect time!" He nodded.

"Perfect time? for what?" I asked him with confusion all over my face.

* * *

><p>Well? how was it? Please be kind enough to leave me a review?!<p> 


	3. My Welcoming Ceremony

"Come on, tell me!" I persuaded Antonio to tell me what was the perfect time for. He wouldn't tell me.

"Ro, you look beautiful!" He smiled.

"Thank you. but can you please tell me that perfect time thing?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that's a surprise!" he waggled his eyebrows.

"Ugrh! So than can you give me the surprise?"

"Let me think...Yes!" He smiled.

He's just being so annoying, he wouldn't tell me what it is just making silly excuses and now...

"Come on!" He grabbed my hand and persuaded me to follow him.

We reached the ballroom. The door that lead to that gigantic room was closed right now and he told me to close my eyes.

"What are you doing? What's inside that room!" I blinked.

"Wait till you see that, darling!"

Okay this was getting cheesy right now, I was certainly not expecting a loud yell that would make me shock!

He slowly opened the door, I could feel it by the creak sound it made although my eyes were closed.

"SURPRISE!" I heard a _really _loud, probably in unison saying that. I couldn't gather up whose voices were they.

"Okay, can I open my eyes now?" I looked at both directions.

"Of course!" I felt Antonio grabbing my hand and leading me further to the front, while that happened, I heard people chattering.

Just as I opened my eyes, Whoa! the empty ballroom we had just entered an hour ago was filled with people. There were so many I couldn't even mark the one I know or those who seemed familiar.

Was this the special surprise he wanted to give me? Just a bunch of people and another royal ball?

Then I looked at the room, it had now suddenly turned into a one with some decorations, flowers, tables full of food and the people of course. Wow! how could so much things happen just in an hour? Its royalty, that's what.

"So how do you like it?" He asked and rose an eyebrow.

"Um...I don't get it!" I shook my head.

"Oh, right! This is your welcoming festival."

"My what?!"

"That's right! All the people you see are here to welcome you and congratulate you for your very first day as the Princess of Apollonia and for being the future heir. We've also set out this decorations and the lunch, just for you!"

Okay, must be a royal thing! It doesn't matter, let them party. I'll just talk and if there's a ball I'll attend and...Do whatever things those are meant to be.

Wait! Will my ignorance and boredom just make him and his family feel sad. I mean, after all they did this out of love, for me! I can't be like this!

I proceeded a few steps further. The people, I really didn't know who they were in relationship but I did remember to see them at the engagement ball and also the wedding day.

As they saw me they came to talk with me, I reluctantly talked with them about like how was I, how were they and...some discussions about the princess things.

I just kept on chattering with them but I wasn't interested myself to...Where did that Antonio go, he just left me here and now he was talking to...

As soon as I saw him, I left the place and stood beside him. He was talking to a man, I didn't know who he was.

"Oh,Ro! I-I mean, Rosella!" He smiled and cleared his throat looking at the man beside him. Maybe he was a bit puzzled to call me, Rosella more than Ro. Yup! That's my real name and also a bit formal one.

I looked at the man beside him, he looked a year or two older than him and had ginger hair. "Ah! Princess Rosella Murdoch!"

"Yeah, that's me!" I quickly took a look at both directions and looked back to him, Antonio who sent me a grim look, his eyes telling me to stand still as I was moving, my hands at the back.

"Um...I think it's now actually, Robson! Yes, Rosella Robson." Antonio chuckled grabbing my hand. "Family title!"

"Ofcourse it is.." the man laughed.

I let out a huff of air, it was sure hot in here. I was happy that atleast the orange gown I was wearing was a sleeveless one, just like the one I wore previously in the island, the white wrap.

"And you are?" I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh goodness me! " he stepped away from Antonio and chuckled.

Oops, did my words just sound like a ferocious tiger's roar to him? Still...he chuckled.

"Is everything alright, honey!" Hey this voice sounded familiar, it's a girl voice but who is it...Oh! It's Luciana...walking to us with her silver dress swishing and her hair tied up in a bun.

She walked to us with haste and made her way beside him.

Okay, what was going on. She addressed him as _honey _ and smiled. Her crush?

"Rosella! How are you!" As soon as she caught my presence, she hugged me. I hugged her back. Yeah, we did get along in here, I was still confused about that man.

"How are you?" She removed herself from the hug and smiled.

"Great!" But actually, I was not in this crowdy party!

"Ro, allow me to introduce Alexander Cox, the duke of Maqcuire. And also," she paused with a chuckle and held his elbow . "We are getting married!" The both said in unison and just after that kissed.

"Oh,Gosh!" I turned away the other direction and put my head on Antonio's arm. He chuckled.

"Sorry, Rosella!" She giggled. I turned around and smiled. "So...I wish you best of luck for your life!" I held her hand.

"You too!"

Yeah, as soon as we finished the how dedoo thing, I walked away from there.

"Ro, wait up!" Antonio followed.

First thing I've got to say, I was really thirsty so I needed to get a drink. The room was so large that it took like a lot of time for me to reach the tables, which were at the very corner of the hall.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" I made my way through the guests didn't stop to come and talk to me and I had to manage myself to get through them.

"Whooh!" I sighed and immediately grabbed a long wine glass from the table. I didn't notice what was inside, I just grabbed it and immediately took a drink.

Just a sip when I immediately removed the glass. Yew! that tasted so..bad. So bitter! Was it...

"Ro!" I felt Antonio's presence behind me. I still had that disgusting liquid in my mouth, too scared to swallow it.

"Hm..." I turned to him nervously, my mouth full.

"Why...Ro!" He paused and looked at me, his eyes slowly reaching my hands locked back cause I was actually holding the glass back.

"Mm..hm?" I had to swallow that dreaded liquid, in order to create less suspense in his mind." What is it, darling?"

"What were you doing?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Who?me!" I hid the glass further behind. "Nothing! I was just..."

"Oh, great! Can you please move?" He stepped forward. Oh My Gosh! He was telling me to move, if I did, I'll...

"Um...what is it?" I sent him a pleading look with a childish smile.

"Nothing...I was just...um..." he looked down at the floor. This time, I rose an eyebrow, what was the secret?

"Ro!I think I heard a...oh! My mom calling you!"

"Really? But I didn't!" I nodded with cheeky look.

"Ro , look...I..." he sighed. "No, it's okay." He stepped closer to the table and took the _same glass._

I was so astonished to see him drink that horrible tasting liquid. How could he even drink that?!

He took a sip and looked at me. I was still staring at him.

"What's wrong,Ro?"

"How could you even drink that bitter ...thing as if you are like having coconut water!"

"Which one,this?" He held the glass infront of his mouth. "What are you talking about, this tastes wonderful. You should try it, really!"

"I did. That's why I know it's taste!"

"And you don't like it?"

His confused eyes made me try it once more. When he was persuading me to drink it, let's.

I slowly took the glass in front of my mouth with my hands trembling. Well here goes nothing. I tried my level best to stay calm and not let him feel that he is making me do this out of pain.

The rim of the glass touched my lips, I held it higher. Just as the liquid was going to touch my tongue,

"You know you don't have to drink it!" He cut in.

I paused for a moment. There was an option for me, not to drink it.

What should I do. This time what made me feel to really drink it was seeing Antonio drink it so easily but why can't I?

I quickly took a sip. I swallowed it with my eyes closed."Urggh!" I panted.

"Ro, are you okay?" He looked at me, worried.

"Huh? Oh, yes I am fine."

As the liquid passed my throat, I detected it's taste. It was bitter, it was sweet and also had a hint of sourness in it.p

"It's red wine." He looked at me with half-shut eyes.

"Oh! It's good." I smiled. Yeah, it really was.

I quickly finished the whole glass with one sip but I did had a hard time swallowing it .

"Ro slowly, you need not to drink it in such haste!"

"No, it;s okay!" the glass was empty. I put it back on the table while Antonio kept his.

"So...what shall we do now?" I grabbed his elbow and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I don't know..."

I sighed as once again I looked at the enormous crowd of people. They just kept chattering themselves.

"Come on, let's go!" I took his hand and we two left the table.

"I know how you feel, Ro. Believe it, I feel the same..."

"Why...what is it?" I didn't know what was he talking about.

"This people you see here, do you know them?"

"No...I don't. Why?"

"To say the truth I don't actually know who are they myself. It's a royal tradition, you know...at any event there has to be a ball."

"Oh! So...?" I _really _had no idea what he was trying to tell me.

"So...You've got to adapt yourself in such culture. I hate it too but I have no choice!"

"Okay...but one day when we turn king and queen do we need to... do this?"

"I don't know...I"

"Antonio, Rosella! The ball is about to start! You know that you need to begin the dance!" We were cut off as the his parents told us to.

"Oh...yes!" Antonio nodded.

"My second ball?" I sent him a grin.

"I guess so..."

"Whom shall I dance with?" Okay, I knew everything but I was just acting cheeky.

"You can choose the man you like, it could be the other Princes standing right there or ...you can always dance with me!"

"And I will!"

"I am loving these dance, it's really wonderful!" I chattered as we danced. The dance was really nice, for us. I don't know if others enjoy it or not, I was definitely enjoying it.

"Me too! I can't believe it that it's actually you! The girl of my dreams..."

"How did you feel when you first had the dance with me?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Wonderful, it was like all of my worries in marrying Princess Luciana drifted away and I felt that I only belonged with you, but..." he paused and his look full of wonder turned into a grim one. "You actually didn't like it, you ran away!"

"Well...why would I? I wasn't suppose to be with yo, you were with Luciana. Yeah, it was true that I fell i love with you but...all through the dance I was feeling really uncomfortable. What if people thought I interrupted the party, what would Luciana think and nevertheless I wasn't suppose to be with you! You are a Prince but I had no idea who I was, maybe I could've also been an orphan or a pauper..."

"But now...we are together." he sighed in contentment.

"And forever and ever and ever!" I giggled. Marrying him was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

"Ro, tell me. How do you actually feel about me?" he smiled and pulled me closer to his arms.

"I love you!"

"Every time I hear those three wonderful words from you, I feel I'm in heaven!"

"And how do _you _feel about me?"

"I love you even more, more than myself!"

I felt my cheeks turn red. "Did anyone hear that?" I nodded.

"I don't think so..." Antonio looked at both directions. "And if they do..." he pulled even more closer, "What's going to happen?"

"Are you crazy? This is a matter of-"

"I don't care! Nothing matters in love! And if it did, why did Luciana kiss Alexander in front of everyone?"

"Well..."

"Well what?! You were the only one who turned away to avoid seeing it! And even in your previous ball, you didn't like to be with me no longer than ten minutes. Why do you always hide your feelings this way!"

"What did I...I did the right thing!" Yeah, we were kind of getting into an argument...

"I don't care what you did but...please Ro don't try to be so modest and always so..."

"Always so what...you don't like the way I am?"

"Ro, that's not what I meant! I'm telling you to be social and carefree! That's something you need to posses to rule a country! I mean...see all around you, it's your party, you should actually be talking to the people." he shook his head.

"But I don't know them! I don't know how to! I grew up at an isolated island with no humans! How am I suppose to be doing this!"

"I know...I know. I am not ordering you to do this, I just want you to be like this and what had I promised you when we came back from the island, I promised you that I'll be the complete guide for you to get along in civilization!"

His words comforted my heart. Maybe he was trying to tell me something.

I looked down and took a spin as the ball went on. His arms touched my waist again and I sighed.

"The one who truly belongs to royalty are the ones who actually hate this life. They dream of being free, earning their own living, caring about their own life but not the whole kingdom. And yes...I do as well." he nodded.

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"We are young. We don't belong here with so many dukes and duchess! We are still teenagers, you are sixteen and I am eighteen. Right now, we should be exploring the world, learning about livelihood. But in royalty, everything is done for you, you never would know how to live your own life!"

"But we have no choice!" I basically yelled but not that loud. It did caught the attention of the pair right next to us dancing as they turned to see who it was but they didn't figure out that it was us.

"I'm sorry!" I looked down and blinked.

"It's alright. Let's talk about this later. The dance is about to finish!"

"Yeah..."

So the dance came to an end. The dramatic music stopped. We bowed to each other and once again the room felt with chatters.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Thanks for reading. Please review. Please Please Review. Don't just sneak away like those other people there. You read it, you don't read it for free. One single review is what it take. And if you think this is not worthy of a review, why did you read it?<strong>


	4. At The End of the Day

That was one busy day...arrival to the palace,the royal event. Wow!

"Tired,eh?" Antonio walked inside the room with a tired look on his face as well.

"Uh-huh! It was-mmhm quite a... a lot for my first day in the castle." I said with a yawn and reckoning my backbone.

"It sure was..." He came and sat beside me.

I got up and faced him. "So...now is it time for..."

"Why do you have a cheeky look on your face, Ro!?" he looked at me with half shut eyes.

"What?! so is it me whom you think is trying to mess things up?!" as a matter of fact like tone, I said.

"Or what?!"

"I thought you would be asking this for me?" I glared at him.

"Oh! I got it!" He smiled and lurched his eyebrows.

"of course!"

He suddenly got up. Fast.

I followed him. "What?!"

"Nothing! I just can't finish saying _how_ much beautiful you are!" His eyes twinkled.

"Oh! Thanks!"

"Your welcome..."He looked at me cheekily and his hands slowly passed down to my shoulders. Slowly as if he was trying to push the sleeve down.

"What are you dong!" I looked at his mysterious behavior on my shoulder.

"Nothing. Ro you should probably take this dress of, you know?"

"Uh-huh, very well. I should be getting in my night-gown."

"Wait!"

"What!?" I turned as soon as he caught my hand.

"Look at my royal queen! Aww, once who was dressed in a strapless piece of cloth, used to use the ship's ropes for dangling and swinging, the palace trees for acting like a monkey with the monkey...is now acting like a lady! A Royal Lady!"

His face suddenly turned dark as his finger slipped across my nose, holding me to his face by the waist.

"So...is there anything wrong with these?!" I rose an eyebrow.

"No! the only thing is..."

"Okay...I got it! So you want me to act like the _Daring Island Girl ? _ And does that also mean I punch your nose, suddenly as you lean forward to kiss me?!"

"Kind of..."

"But I am sorry, I can't! How can I hurt you Antonio?" I fell into his chest. "I love you so much..."

"Me too...I love you more."

"I love you most!" I looked at him with a bit cheeky type expression.

"What?!" He looked at me as well.

With out saying another word I pushed him to the bed, making him lie down.

Then I leaned forward to his face, my hair dangling across his face.

Just as our lips where about to touch..."The door opened with a creak"

He and me leaped out off the bed, my heart was beating and I could feel the blood rushing through my cheeks.

It was Luciana! Uggh! Why did she needed to interrupt us!

"Luciana..." I walked infront with a fake smile as if I was not annoyed to see her here but actually, I was.

"Rosella..."

"Is there anything you need at the middle of the night!" I flinched as i turned to see the clock that struck 12.

"No...I was just a bit..." She looked above.

"It's okay." Antonio walked beside me and put a hand on my shoulder.

I was surprised to see him actually trying to put these matter to an end. I glared at him with astonishment but he ignored me.

"Yes, so do you need something Luciana? If not ,can you please..."

"But Rosella, I was looking for my room!"

"Your room!?" I looked at her with half-shut eyes.

"Oh, I think it should be somewhere to the right of the third floor. Not left, that's our!" Antonio smiled and his gaze pointed to a big door far from ours.

"Okay then...thanks. Actually, I didn't even have time to go in my room for all that..."

"Yes, I know but you should really leave now, thanks you!" I cut in and slammed the door immediately locking it.

"Whooh! that was close!" I leaned back on the door, my arms spreading around. I could hear her footsteps slowly fade away as she walked away.

"Well done!" Antonio clapped mockingly.

"Thanks...How dare she?!"

"I know! Always there to interrupt us from..."

"Whatever! I don't want to talk about it!" I rolled my eyes.

"Me neither!" he looked at me half-shut eyes, probably talking about boredom." Now... where were we?!" His face brightened up as she caught me in his arms. "

"Oh! I remember!"

* * *

><p>"It'll just take five minutes!" I yelled from the bathroom as I finished rubbing of the lipstick.<p>

He called,

I finished rubbing of my make-up. It won't just get off!

All I was wearing was the short white dress, it was a bit more short than my island one. It had got some straps above the shoulder and was ended right above my knees. Maybe a bit higher.

My hair was tied in a simple bun. I just bundled up my hair with a clip just until I get finished with my dress up for a hot night with Prince Charming, not to let it distract me.

"Almost done..." I muttered as I finished pulling of the rings and necklace.

"There!" After another thirty seconds, Ta-da! Oh! Wow! I was stunned to see me like this! "Bad Girl..."

I rushed out of the door. "I'm here!"

But to my surprise there was no one in the room. It was dead silent.

"Antonio?"

Silence. "Huh! This is weird." I put my hands on my hip and roamed around.

Just as I finished two steps around the dresser.

"Whoa!" I felt someone grab me tight by the wrist and ...

It was so quick that I couldn't even see that it was no one but Antonio who pushed me to the bed along with him.

"What did you do that for!" I put his arm away from my waist and glared at him.

"No reason."

I got up from him and sat down.

"Ro..." he smiled as he sat down facing me, stoking my hair. "I love your hair."

Then he gazed into my eyes. "I love your beautiful blue eyes. They are like sapphires!"

"Uh-huh." I agreed with him as he continued praising me.

Suddenly he stopped after he finished praising my smooth skin.

"And..." I rose an eyebrow.

"And...one more thing!"His face brightened. "I love you!"

He jumped on me as I laid on the pillow. He kissed me,my cheek, my neck. To my surprise he didn't kiss my lips.

It's okay, I'll be the one to do that.

I laughed as I got up pushing him apart from me."So...that's the thing called 'Privacy'?!"

"It sure is...no animals, no sandy or dusty place to sleep, just you and me, alone in our room which is locked!"

"I adore it!"

"Never dreamed I'll be here with you today!" I put my head on his shoulder.

"Me too! I was actually scared of loosing you! Remember when you heard you were to leave from here, back home?"

"Don't make me remember that! It's my worst ordeal ever!" I quickly put my hand on his mouth. I didn't want to talk about it much.

"Sorry, Ro."

"It's okay..." I smiled. "The best part is are together now!"

"We sure are!"We kissed. And again and smiled at each other.

I love him, I really do. He's my heart, my love, my world. Every time he kisses me I feel my heart flutter, dance in happiness. I wish I could be with him, forever and ever. Happily Ever After.

(Okay, so while Ro is thinking this, It's up to you t think what they were doing while she was. Kay?)

"That's enough!Antonio!" I laughed as I pushed him away from my face. We've kissing quite for a long time.

"So shall we sleep now?"

"Okay."

We lied beside each other, smiling at each other, holding our hands.

I looked at the candles on the wall. There were very few of them lighting cause it was...night!

"Ro, do you miss your old home?" he looked at me as I turned to face him.

"But...it doesn't matter. This is where I belong! I'm a princess now."

"But still...do you?"

I didn't really want to think of the past, instead I just wanted to skip it. "When I will, I'll tell you for a visit, okay? Now can we think of our future?"

"Okay then...You start!"

"Fine!" I rolled my eyes. "Coronation?"

"Not interested!" he nodded.

"Children?!" I smiled.

"Oh! Love it!"

"So...what would you like?" I looked at him with an insolent look.

"Hmm, let me guess...A girl?!" He smiled.

"What?! another?!"

"What do you mean another? we don't have any! Yet!" He rose an eyebrow.

"Um...Hello! In the house? You've already got three- little- sisters!"

"Yeah, so what? They are my sisters! Not my daughters. Besides they are not going to be here for ever!"

"Nor will your own daughter!" I winked.

"Still...as long as we have her, it'll be fun!"

"Oh! Great! there's too much girls everywhere!"

"Whatever!" He rolled his eyes. "Now what do you want? Certainly it's a boy!"

"Well...Yes!"

"Come on, Ro! A boy is so boring! especially if he's a prince! he's got to govern the kingdom and..,"

"Um...includes you!" I said cheekily.

"Ro!"

"I know...but it's after he becomes king, We will have lots of fun with him!"

"I don't know, I want a girl!" He pyshed me to the floor.

"What did you do that for?" I growled.

"Sorry!"

I chuckled as I got up. "Look I don't know what's going to happen but I want it to be a happy life for us!" I looked at him with wide eyes. "And if I do one day become the mother of a princess one day, I'll love her."

His eyes twinkled. "And if I also become the father of a Prince, I'll love him too!"

We smiled at each other. It really felt funny as we tanglec ourselves into little arguments sooner or later.

"We have a great life ahead of was, don't we?" I smiled as my head rested on my hands.

"Yep! It's sure gonna be great!"

"I love you, _again _!" I whispered.

"I love you too and forever will!"

I let out a yawn and got into sleeping position, his arms wrapped around my arms.

It was a great day and tomorrow's gonna be better. I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Review? Please? ?<p> 


End file.
